A Sister's Bond
by narotnewp
Summary: When your job as a leader is to protect your own sisters, losing one of them is like losing a part of your sanity.


A umineko fanfiction (more like a follow up story ;D )

This series does not belong to me, but to Ryukishi07

* * *

Around where many would visit, a reflective area where some would be able to let their emotions sink through the skin on their forehead into a pool of crystallized water, which told of the many stories of victory joy and pure horror. In the spiritual world of the purgatory there was such a cleansing spot, where even the nastiest of creature would lay their sorrows to sleep. Creatures such as the furniture that served witches in times of battle, or where the chimeras and half breed animals would wait for their chance to play with the humans once again. Yes, even the scariest of creatures had the sweetest of emotions.

However today was not of the usual kind. It had seemed the world above did not need any of their abilities at this point. So they waited in the silence of wrapped darkness, the only psychologically pleasing object being the pool which reflected light from a nowhere source- as if it were glowing by its own accord.

One particular girl, known as furniture to some- came forward on that day from the rest of the concealing darkness, hovering lightly next to the water, her torn and bitter expression plastered on her face as a reminder of what emotions she had yet to let go of.

Siesta 00 had always been like that, of course. Here in Purgatory she would sleep and dream about the battlefront or the old faded memories of back when she was young, rather than dream about sweet things like candy and childish love. Because of her mind set and her view on everything, it made her a very hard person to deal with.

"Onee-san you're too serious!" 410 once told her. "Forget about the past and that nyeh. It'll never come back to get you nihihi!"

And that's why she was there. The pool gave her comfort to remember the good times she had with her family when she was a young rabbit. Those kind of nostalgic moments made even the coldest parts of her heart melt. With her, 00 carried a brass trumpet. Dinted and scratched from being dropped often, with a light cover of dust gathering inside the twisted tubes of the instrument. On the side of the mouth piece, three numbers were carved into the metal.

'556'

It was her deceased sister's initial, Siesta 556. A girl who would frequently play her favourite brass trumpet to tune she created herself, which gave the other furniture around her a sense of hope. She was teased, but loved at the same time, weak, but always strong to herself.

And yet, Siesta 00 felt responsible for her death. For not protecting her when she needed it the most, a death that was completely unexpected yet expected of her to always be alert. She couldn't rewind time now, she knew painfully, but she could try to forget.

She kneeled next to the water, her face still reflecting still like a mirror surface. It was herself looking back. And although she only had one working eye, she could still see all the red scars and marks from battle that took their toll on her body. Her rabbit ears were no longer soft and bouncy like cotton, nor were her uniform laced with brilliant colours like her sisters. The only colour that reflected was the blonde gold colour of her hair, touching the water's surface, making small ripples on the surface.

"Dear 556..." She began, closing her remaining eye. "It's been awhile since I've spoken to you, you've been busy I see..." The water rippled at the centre, but 00 kept her concentration at its peak.

"I have your trumpet with me... I thought you would be lonely without a suitable instrument to play...with up...there..." She bit her lip as it began to quiver. "...I hope you accept."

She placed the trumpet in the shallows of the water; she could lightly hear the water fill the instruments tubes washing away the dust and dirt within it. 00 paused and looked at the trumpet with a pained expression. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood up again, ready to leave.

"We miss you. All of us, 45 and 410 really do." She finished off, turning around and ready to leave back into the hibernation with the rest of the purgatory creatures. The darkness was unfolding in front of her, ready to let her be swallowed back up again like having a blanket thrown over to cover an important artefact.

But something in her heart ached so strongly that it stopped her from moving; she could not take her thoughts off of that brass trumpet. It was a beautiful instrument yes, but something about the water around it made it look cleaner and more spiritual than usual.

00's eye also began to feel the slightest bit damp. She lightly touched her cheek to find that tears were streaming down one side of her face. She wasn't even aware of the growing choking ache in her throat.

She blinked repetitively. The water started to blur from all the tears she had unknowingly shed. She swallowed and gulped, trying to keep the anxiety from overflowing. Eventually though, the ache reached from her throat and came out in somewhat of a long harsh wail. A cry that was so loud that it could have unsettled any form of spiritual being from slumber. She cried for a long time, her sobs over time started to sound more of a child's who had scraped their knee. If her sisters 45 and 410 had seen her they would have mocked her sudden personality change, but 00 had always had a soft spot for memories. It made her who she was.

"55..5...55..6..." She breathed hoarsely. "556 you have...*sniff*...no idea how much I miss you..." Her words shook violently. The torture of even living another day without her was her own hell. As the eldest of her sisters she had failed to look after even one of her comrades.

00 couldn't see through her tears, but the trumpet had disappeared from the water long before. She continued to cry softly until she noticed its absence. She got up silently and swiftly, looking around into pure black surroundings. She hadn't noticed anyone or anything appear whilst she was here. It had been herself only for quite a long time.

"410, if you are playing jokes on me this is not funny in the slightest!" She called out angrily.

"_Stop and listen...silly."_

00 froze. The voice was sweet sounding and familiar to her ears. There was no direct source from where the voice was coming from. It was all around her, echoing against the abyss around her.

"Where did you take 556's possesi—"

"_Stop...and listen."_

An old tune filled the stiff atmosphere around her. The purgatory seemed to shift itself backwards from the intrusion of a strong noise. The sound of the brass trumpet made itself brighter and clearer than the water would ever be. The song was an old one which 00 and her sisters would play together on their instruments- she would play her preferred instrument, the violin, an instrument that could only sound at its best when the other instruments joined the song. She had given up her violin after 556 had died but still remembered the song as fresh as the day she last played. It was not a sad song; rather, it was an uplifting one. They were the only souls alive who could play it perfectly.

"_If you really tried your best as a leader, then that's what I am happy for...onee-san," _

The song finished with a bitter silence and a soft breeze making 00's wet cheeks feel cold. She sat there for a long time after, staring into the dark like a moth stunned by a light bulb. Her tears had quickly dried from her face and the water from the pool returned to its still mirror like surface, reflecting 00's worn out face once again.

"….…556?" She said finally. This time there was no response however. 00 understood.

"I guess this is….goodbye…then…." And with those words, she departed into the cloak of darkness being the purgatory.

-x-

Nothing was said more from that day, 00 cared for her remaining sisters as she did usually. Hibernation in the purgatory was just as boring as watching paint dry. Though the often chance she would be summoned, there would be random points in time where she would go into a daze where she wouldn't be paying attention to a single word, her remaining eye would look to be dazed. As if she was in her own little world. During one point, where 00 and her sisters 410 and 45 were summoned by the witch known as Virgilia, she had called over 00 in curiosity after the duties had been done, inviting her discreetly to play comfortable around such a highly authorised person as herself.

"Rabbit girl, Double 0 isn't it?" She said, twirling her wand around in her fingers.

"Yes, Virgilia-sama…is there anything you need?" 00 replied with a confident voice.

"Are you- troubled?" Virgilia immediately asked, her eyebrows furrowed to question the girl who stood keeping a straight face. "You seem to be quite out of it lately."

"I am sorry if that is the case." 00 replied again confidently.

Virgilia smiled, but was still sharp on the case. She knew quite well that furniture could develop emotions of their own- similar to a human being. But maybe the rabbit girl had become more emotionally in-depth since the last time they had met. She showed a lot more restraint and thoughtfulness these days that it made everyone wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Ah, poor girl…" Virgilia sighed, "You really shouldn't hold such a serious face all the time…"

00 looked directly at the wise witch's face, confused on what she should be doing instead of being attentive.

"There's more to life than just killing and hunting~ …even the wisest of witches have learnt that." Virgilia sighed, "And wouldn't you think, that there's more to a furniture's lifespan than to follow rules all the time?"

"I would not know." 00 replied, a little confused at to where she was getting with this conversation.

"Would you be scared if your sisters were to disappear one day without notice?"

00's expression was frozen, but inside, her throat started to choke up. The thought of loosing any more of her sisters made her start to feel uneasy. Virgilia could tell by her question, that the girl was feeling heart ache of the strongest kind. No form of tea or mackerel could fix this girl's broken heart.

"It's alright. I understand…" She said, waving her hand, "but whenever you need to talk about your own internal sufferings, you should not need to bottle them up okay? ~"

The siesta nodded slowly, tears were making their way out of the corners of her eyes. She sniffed loudly, rubbing her nose with both of her white gloved hands just as a rabbit would when their nose was itchy. Virgilia chuckled to herself and smiled weakly. She put her arms around the siesta's head and pulled her into a soft embrace, patting her rough ended ears lightly and muttering comforting words such as 'it's alright' and 'calm yourself.' 00 began to sob quietly against her chest.

"Nyeehh! Look! Double 0 is crying!" A familiar voice came from behind. 00 quickly backed away from the witch, surprised by the sudden noise, and turned to her two sisters 410 and 45. Both of the girls had silly grins on their face. 00 was not impressed, especially by her own behaviour and blushed a bright red colour.

"Now now, take care of her- she's quite fragile at the moment." Virgilia said, turning to 00, "I'll leave this to you now." And with that, golden butterflies surrounded Virgilia and she disappeared into the cold afternoon air.

00 stood before her two sisters once again as she did before assigning duties. Though it wasn't honour she saw through her eye, this time it was thankfulness. She was thankful. So very thankful that they were still around with her everyday, fighting by her side, telling her stories, keeping her in a positive attitude. She was so very lucky to have them.

They were lucky to have her.

Their happiness was her happiness, their sadness was her sadness, their injuries were her injuries, and their love was her love. As a partner, as a friend, as a loved one- She would treasure their existence until the day she died.

"Come….let's go home." She said in her usual serious tone, pretending that nothing had crossed her mind. 410 and 45 nodded in sync. As 00 turned on her heel, 410 put one of her arms around 00's neck, hugging her close.

"Don't worry sis, we'll be together forever."

And with those final words, the butterflies swarmed in millions once again. The sisters disintegrated into a vortex of gold and white colours, leaving behind the cool winds that blew across the island of Rokkenjima.

If anyone had seen after the sun had set, they would have noticed a young girl with indigo hair standing by the sea, watching the sun's rays bleed into the water's surface, holding a familiar brass wind instrument in her white gloved hand.

Tears streaming down her pale, deathly face- a smile etched into her cracked lips.

* * *

(Dunno lol, hope you liked it. )


End file.
